


Beyond My Wildest Dreams

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Family Feels, Flirting, Friendship, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, MerMay, Miscommunication, Modern Royalty, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Little Mermaid AU!Patrick Brewer owns the tackiest store on the boardwalk. David Rose is a merman who has always wanted to try his hand at being human and desperately wants the chance to fix said tacky store. A sea witch can help and, fortunately, his mother is the best in the business and his sister has magic of her own too. With their help, David becomes human and discovers the power of family, friendship, donuts, nineties love songs, and, perhaps, a true love of his very own along the way.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 42
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/pseuds/ICMezzo) in the [Reel_Schitts_Creek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek) collection. 



> Written for this prompt by [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/pseuds/ICMezzo):
> 
> _Please someone write this so I don’t have to._
> 
> _Mermaid!David dreams of being on land, particularly because he’s fallen for a human he rescued, one who happens to run a little shop along the water. The problem is the shop is very incorrect, because the human has no creative vision, and it’s killing David to watch it flounder (ha!). A sea witch can help, but David isn’t a great singer, so instead the witch demands David’s taste. He decides it’s worth never tasting pizza or cookies again to be human. The problem is the sea witch takes away his creative/aesthetic taste, not his tastebuds. How can David capture the heart of his human if he no longer knows whether the lip balm or plungers should be by the cash register?_
> 
> Took a dive into the deep end on this one but I think the effort was worth it! First off, the title comes from "The Little Mermaid" musical song of the the same name because why not? For this AU, I fused elements from both the popular Disney retelling of the story and the original Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale for extra dramatic effect. I also took the opportunity to have a little fun and give my favorite summertime hangout spot some love because I really miss it and who knows what it's going to look like this summer? 🙃
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy my take on this classic tail! 💕

It is yet another miserable day in the very long string of miserable days that now make up of David Rose’s life. David heaves a sigh from the rock where he is currently sunbathing. Most merfolk don’t dare get so close to the surface this late in the day but David finds he cares less and less what anyone else thinks now that he lives _here_. His tail flops listlessly against the sun warmed rock, the rows of alternating inky black and pearly white scales gleaming bright in the sunshine and David scowls from behind his large white sunglasses. He was grateful for the yacht of drunken frat boys that had sailed by a few weeks ago because they’d dropped some pretty interesting things into the water. The sunglasses were already a favorite of the assets he recovered that night not only because he actually knew what they were but because they made it so no one could see his eyes and he was trying very hard not to connect with anyone nowadays.

Not so long ago, the Rose family were the toast of every party under the sea. David spent his days swimming along the shores of beautiful sandy beaches, collecting pearls and jewelry and other shiny things that came to settle in the beautiful Mediterranean waters his family had called home for centuries. His father came from a very old line of royalty and, as such, the Rose family had known every luxury the sea could offer until they were unceremoniously driven from their native coast by a blood thirsty band of thieves. His family had fled far across the Atlantic until they’d come to settle in a place that was very much unlike the beauty of his formerly charmed aquatic home.

At first, David was angry at his father for allowing this to happen, but it was hard to hate the man. Johnny Rose didn’t have a mean bone in his body and as a ruler, he had been kind and just, a true protector. It was just a shame that protection hadn’t extended to his own family’s fortune. In this new territory, he spends long hours swimming the perimeter to determine his new kingdom’s bounds and if there’s anyone or anything worth protecting at this point. His mother, on the other hand, was less resigned and more than ready to stage a coup d’état for their old territory. Many moons ago, his mother was something of an enchantress of great renown. When he was small, she’d used to regale him with tales of magical transformations involving merfolk walking on land and humans growing fins and all sorts of potions and spells. She’d given up practicing magic in any real way when she’d met Johnny because it wasn’t respectable for royalty to be creating sleeping draughts and conjuring up appendages. Since they’d settled in these new waters, Moira had taken refuge in a dark cave to practice her magic without interruption, hoping to stumble across a weapon they could use to take their former home back non-violently.

Alexis, who prior to their exile, had spent years using her own gift of magic to have all sorts of adventures on both land and sea, was still thriving. Although her transformations never lasted more than a few hours and she was under strict orders from Johnny to never go to the same town twice (an rule David knows for a fact she broke two summers ago when she’d spent a week in Bangkok with a shipping magnate she was infatuated with.) Now, with both elder Roses too distracted to keep a close eye on her, Alexis roams in and out of the water at her leisure, exploring the seaside towns of their new territory with wild abandon. If David is brutally honest with himself, which he tries not to be, he might say he’s a tad bit jealous of Alexis’ abilities because he has always been somewhat obsessed with humans. 

He’d drooled over the outfits of the well to do patrons on the waterfront restaurants near the shoreline, the colors and cut of the fabric were so pleasing to the eye and he’d longed to reach out and touch the soft looking material. He delighted in the sound of music he would hear coming from the ships along the coast, the melodies so much clearer near the surface than they were underwater. He found he favored the sound of 90s Pop hits the most, particularly anything with loud, powerhouse female vocals. Not to mention, the first time he’d tasted pizza was a revelation in and of itself. One of their first evenings in their new home, Alexis had drunkenly stumbled back to the water with a cardboard box she’d promptly shoved into his hands while telling him it was ‘the truth’ and she wasn’t exactly wrong. No wonder so many humans seemed obsessed with the stuff. He’d almost be willing to live in an aquarium if it meant he got pizza every day. Truth be told, human watching was the only thing getting him through this nightmare of a situation. His favorite rock offered a wonderful view of the boardwalk and thus prime human watching.

In the weeks since he’d started watching, David had catalogued many of the businesses on the boardwalk. There were lots and lots of places to get wonderful smelling food including pizza, much to his chagrin. There were places to buy beauty products and clothing and places to buy water toys and other beach related equipment. He watched humans ride the length of the boardwalk on large metal looking contraptions with jet black wheels with tinkly little metal birds attached to the front of them that rang out as they passed one another (annoying) and there was a squat little train that rode out from the pavilion containing the large metal contraptions that lit up the sky with lights and screaming each night. He’d say it was a torture chamber but everyone that came and went seemed far too happy to be coming away from a torture session

Today is a special day though because today the store front he has the best view of has gone from an empty shell of a building to a hive of activity. Large men are moving all sorts of things into the store and the sound of construction can be heard out across the water. David flops onto his stomach and glares at the noises in interest when his attention is drawn to a man standing with his hands on his hips staring up at the store like he’s…proud? Confident? Huh. The man is dressed in tones of blue and looks far too put together to be standing on a boardwalk. From what David has noticed, most people on the boardwalk wear far less clothing so close to water. He has tidy brown hair and the line of his body makes David hum in appreciation. He’s not built like the gorgeously muscled men he’d admired from afar in Mykonos but there is something about this man that reminds David of that want he’d felt. The man smiles up at the empty space where a sign will hang, and David’s heart skips a beat because it is a lovely smile. It makes David’s whole chest feel warm and he watches the man unload boxes into the store until the sun has nearly slipped beneath the horizon. The man smiles up at the empty space on top of the store and walks away, still grinning.

It becomes a bit of a thing for David. Each day he sits on his rock and watches the man who owns the store. The day the sign for the store went up, David found out that one, the man’s name was Patrick, and two, he clearly had no taste because who calls a decent store “Patrick’s Place”? Bright red banners go up announcing a grand opening and then the day itself arrives and Patrick offers smiles and service easily like this store is the most exciting thing he has ever done. Although it is difficult to see inside the store, David watches as customers come and go with an alarming variety of things. A group of teenage girls leave with large sheets of colorful plastic with bundles of string attached to the ends and wrapped up cylinders in equally colorful hues. He watches as one of the girls unwraps a cylinder, bites into it, and pulls to string the stuff out between her mouth and fingers with a grin. The other girls giggle in delight and follow suit. A mother and her young son leave with armfuls of fabric with printed seahorses and starfish all over it and a bottle of goopy white stuff the mother smears onto the child’s face immediately despite his protests. A family leaves with several wire cages that contain what appears to be hermit crabs. Humans really are barbarians sometimes. Even still, Patrick himself seems so nice. He can hear him greet each customer as they step inside. David hopes the store is a big success, if only to keep Patrick and that smile of his in his life for a little while.

As it turns out, the store is not really a big success. The first week or two it draws in a reasonable amount of customers but David knows it is in a pretty poor location to begin with here at the end of the boardwalk. Hardly anyone walks this far down and that is part of the reason David had chosen this particular rock as his human watching spot. He could see them, but they wouldn’t see him unless they concentrated very hard on the horizon, something humans tended not to do. The third week the store is open, Patrick is standing along the edge of the boardwalk looking toward the horizon with his arms resting on the railing. He seems lost in thought so David slips under the water and decides to venture a little closer. He swims far enough below the surface he knows Patrick won’t see him and stares up at the man.

He’s even more handsome up close. He has kind eyes, and a strong jaw and David can make out a light dusting of stubble. Patrick is frowning down at a small rectangle in his hand when suddenly the rectangle tumbles out of his hand and into the water. Patrick’s expression of surprise is almost comical. The little rectangle quickly sinks, and David has to scramble to catch it. The rectangle emits a bright light and David can see a picture of Patrick and a pretty red headed woman on it. David ignores the woman for the time being and focuses on Patrick until the light fades and the rectangle turns black in his hand. He frowns. Maybe Alexis can help him revive the silly thing. Finding Alexis is never very difficult when she’s actually in the water, as she always seems to be a few meters behind him being nosy. He swims past the old, decaying schooner and past a school of flounder when catches a glimpse of her tail peeking out of a garden of seaweed. She hears his approach and turns to him, smirking.

“Ooo David, been stalking that little human of yours again?” Alexis giggles when he hands her the rectangle. Where David takes after their father with his dark coloring, Alexis boasts lovely light pink and luminescent gold scales on her tail. She’s dressed in the simple white crop top she always seems to favor, and her long blond hair is plaited into a crown at the top of her head and flows elegantly behind her like a cape. David knows objectively his sister is stunning, but that knowledge comes from all the times he’s had to rescue her from fisherman’s nets and various party yachts over the years. David rolls his eyes when she gives the rectangle a shake in his direction and crosses his arms defensively. 

“Snort seaweed, Alexis. I just happened to be swimming near the pier and Patrick—”

“Patrick? He’s got a name now?” Alexis grins, her eyes sparkle despite the darkness of the water around them. David sighs.

“Can you fix it or not?” He asks through gritted teeth. Alexis sets the rectangle on a rock and peers down at it.

“Sure can. This is what those cute little humans call a cell-phone, David, and it basically contains their whole life so hopefully Patrick has a backup.” She tells him solemnly. David swallows hard, suddenly nervous for Patrick to have lost something so terribly important. Maybe he should find a way to get it back to him. He could help fix that horribly incorrect store while he was there too and maybe Patrick would even smile at him. Alexis taps at the rectangle with one slender finger and David watches as little gold sparks erupt between her finger and the rectan—cell phone. The cell phone blinks back to life and Alexis hands it back to David with a flourish. 

“There you are. Let me know if he has anything interesting in his camera roll.” David raises an eyebrow at her, and she sighs and shows him how to look at the pictures on the phone. David spends the next few days underwater just staring at the phone. Alexis shows him how to look things up on something called the “internet” and David is quickly immersed in a world of culture he’d only seen from afar. He pours over pictures and descriptions and articles and videos and he is learning so much it is staggering. When he needs a break from the influx of information, he goes through Patrick’s camera roll. There are a lot of pictures of food and nature including one picture of David’s rock where he could almost make out the shape of his own head (oops).

There are also plenty of pictures of the man himself and David caught himself staring at one in particular long into the night. It was a picture someone else had taken of him and he was leaning up against the door of the store. His navy shirt was unbuttoned enough that David could see a little peak of his chest and the sleeves were rolled up to show his strong biceps. He was wearing white shorts and blue and white shoes that would look ridiculous on most people, but Patrick made it look charming. He was smiling at the camera and he looked so comfortable and happy in front of his tacky little store. And at least now David could confirm it was tacky as well as the colorful rectangles he’d seen the first week from the store was a candy called saltwater taffy that he wants to eat his weight in. Patrick had taken plenty of pictures of the store’s inventory and David had strong opinions as to what items were necessary for a shore side store to sell. Sunscreen, yes, but did it have to be from such an ugly bottle? And was it really necessary to sell fake shark tooth necklaces up by the register when the lip balms would do so much better in their place? David was convinced if he could spend even a few hours fixing the store, maybe Patrick would be so grateful he would forgive David for taking his phone. Maybe he’d even wrap his arms around David and hug him close and thank him for his efforts and it would feel so nice to be so close to that smile...

A week later, David is early getting to his rock, so early that Patrick’s store wasn’t even open. David settles in and decides he will wait for Patrick to arrive. The sun is just barely peeking over the horizon, but Patrick normally got to the store pretty early anyway. The minutes drag on until, finally, Patrick appears. David watches in amusement as he rapidly comes into focus, running along the edge of the boardwalk at a frantic pace. Being so late must be bothering the man because he looks distraught. Patrick is only about twenty feet away from the storefront when David notices how slick the boardwalk is where he is running and not a moment later, Patrick slips and cracks his head on the railing along the boardwalk before falling into the water, not unlike his cellphone had the week before.

Operating purely on adrenaline, David dives into the water, his tail a blur of black and white behind him. He swims like mad toward where Patrick had gone under. Sure enough, Patrick’s unconscious form comes into view in a second and David hooks an arm around his chest and swims for the surface. He breaks through the surface of the water and makes his way to the beach under the pier where he will be hidden from any early morning joggers. Patrick is still frightfully slack in his arms and when he gets to the beach, he sets him gently in the sand. He looks even paler than usual, but he is still the most beautiful thing David has ever seen. Much more so up close. His wet clothes cling to his body and David can’t help but admire the firm chest beneath his hands as he pokes around for his heartbeat.

David flattens his palm over Patrick’s chest and lets out a sigh of relief when he feels the steady thrum of his heart beating away. Now sure that Patrick will survive this, David leans up and strokes his hand along Patrick’s face. If it weren’t for the wet clothes, he could be dreaming. David wonders what someone like Patrick dreams about. David is startled out of his musings when a sudden cough wracks Patrick’s chest and he spits up a mouthful of water. David stares up at his face long enough to watch those beautiful, honey colored eyes flutter open and attempt to focus on him before he dives back into the water with a splash. Even though the situation had been terrifying, David is thrilled to have gotten so close to Patrick and he now knows one thing for sure; he has to find a way to meet Patrick on land. It might be time to pay his mother a visit.


	2. Chapter Two

Maybe David has let a little too much time pass since he checked on his mother. Alexis swims next to him, humming and looping in little circles in the wake of the bubbles his own tail creates. She had invited herself along for the pure entertainment value, he suspects, and they both swim the short distance to the cave Moira has been holed up in since they arrived in virtual silence. Moira has not taken their relocation well and both Rose siblings have given her a pretty wide berth since their exodus. Moira Rose was a force of nature on even her most underwhelming days. David and Alexis swim up to the lip of the cave and when David starts to enter, Alexis grabs him by the bicep.

“David, um, are you sure we should be here? Mom has been like super upset and I’m not sure you’re really thinking all of this through? Like he’s cute and all, David, but magic has a price.” David stops right in his tracks. If Alexis is actually starting to sound sensible, maybe he does need to take a step back. He considers the alternative of the little store failing and Patrick leaving his life just as quickly as he came into it and he swims into the cave without looking back. Alexis makes a squeak of surprise and follows him.

“Ugh, David. You’re so dramatic!” She snaps. The interior of the cave is dark, but David can see a faint, purple light glowing deeper in the cavern. He swims toward it and he can hear Moira’s voice before he can even see her.

“What a fortuitous day indeed that my offspring have finally decided to hold court with their dear Mummy.” The cave walls around David start to grow brighter until he finds himself in a brightly lit room of sorts. The frigid darkness of the cave’s entrance is a sharp contrast to the austere but comfortable space his mother has created. The walls are covered with all sorts of accessories: silky scarves from sojourns in Venetian canals, jewels recovered from treasure chests found off the coast of the Seychelles, and dozens and dozens of wigs. His mother has always shared David’s obsession with human culture and, as such, her wig collection is her pride and joy. David isn’t exactly sure where or how she’d acquired her collection (and the fact that they all managed to lie so eerily still even underwater), but she is never far from them.

Moira has clearly also used her magic to make the room more hospitable. A large flat rock is draped in black silky fabric and another rock formation contains a mirrored surface Moira is staring down into. She currently smearing salmon roe onto her lips, creating the bright red streak across her face she’d always favored back when they’d had access to more human luxuries like real makeup. In a way it pains David to see his mother like this. She looks up from the mirror and fixes him with a raised eyebrow and grimace.

“Oh David, dear, I don’t care for that precocious look upon your face. From what Alexis has told me, you’ve been quite encumbered by the two-legged natives as of late and I want no part of that.” Today she is wearing a purple wig plaited into a long braid that extends nearly the length of her tail. Her tail is a fascinating rainbow of muted colors: maroon, dark green, navy, mauve, auburn, and ones that seem to shift entirely based upon her mood. She has a black scarf tied artfully around her torso and strings of black pearls are coiled around her neck. Alexis finally swims out from the shadows and shoots David a meaningful look before moving next to Moira. David huffs at them.

“Alexis doesn’t know what she’s talking about. It’s not humans, in general, it’s the things they create! Surely you’ve seen that tacky store that’s opened up at the end of the boardwalk.” David crosses his arms and studies the wigs on the wall. Moira makes a noise of disgust.

“David, honestly, as if I’ve got the time to be lollygagging about the surface studying mortal architecture.” Moira scoffs at him and waves a hand over the mirror. The mirror shimmers and drops into the rock basin like water which honestly makes no sense but David stopped trying to understand the magic in his family a long time ago. Alexis gives her a look and Moira rolls her eyes with a sigh.

“Fine. I will listen to your tawdry account of human foibles but only because I grow weary of my battle plans and your father is still attempting to negotiate himself a kingdom of seaweed and empty beer bottles.” Moira swims over to her smooth fainting stone and lays herself out on it not unlike David with his sunbathing rock. Apparently, it’s a genetic thing. David swims over to her side and shifts awkwardly, his tail swishing apprehensively behind him as Moira waves her hand for him to get on with it.

“Well there’s this store at the end of the boardwalk and it’s dreadful. It’s got such a wide variety of products there’s no way things are curated properly, and everything is bright and loud and just too much and I think I could make it beautiful.” Alexis swims over to the stone and taps her fingers against her chin.

“Hmm, yeah that store. What’s it called again?” Alexis asks with an innocent smile. David offers her a rude gesture he discovered on the internet and she sputters at him. “Ew, David! I don’t think you know what that means!” David smirks at her and continues.

“It’s called ‘Patrick’s Place’, if you can believe it, and I think it’s got real potential if I could just go up there—” Moira holds her hand up and he immediately cuts himself off. She’s got an expression on her face David has never seen her make before. Something like a cross between wonderment and confusion.

“There it is. It’s not just a store. There is a suitor involved. My darling boy has his eyes trained on a human, oh my how things do truly come full circle in their due time!” Moira chirps and both the Rose siblings share a look of confusion that Moira waves off.

“Ancient history, children, it needn’t concern you.” She darts from her repose back toward the rock basin in the center of the room. The liquid in the base of it is shimmering and reflecting an eerie green glow off it. She splays her hands above it and moves them in a swirling motion. Her words are slow and careful and in a language David has never heard before but Alexis perks right up at the sounds and crowds in closer to watch her mother work.

“Correct me if I’m mistaken but we are abetting this dreadful little boutique as a way to ensconce your beau, yes?” Moira shoots him a suggestive grin and David glares back at her. She turns to Alexis who nods for David.

“Well that shouldn’t be too difficult for you. I know your hearts will be melding as one in no time. After all David, you aren’t getting any younger. I believe you're turning thirty….” She trails off awkwardly, hand still moving in a circle over the water.

“Four.” David eventually has to supply through gritted teeth.

“Yes thirty-four soon? Time is of the essence, my dear. I’m sure you’ll get it all sealed up with a kiss by then.” Her hand moves absently over the surface of the water like she is petting a seahorse and the liquid makes a sharp hissing sound. She looks far off, her mind unfocused until Alexis pokes her in the arm and gives her a look.

“Ugh, mom, please. I told you. I just want to fix the store is all.” David groans. Alexis rolls her eyes at him.

“David, tell yourself whatever you want to make it easier. Can you really do it, mom?” She asks, her voice going a little breathless. Alexis has always been eager to learn from Moira but Moira refused to take her on as an apprentice until recently. Moira concentrates for a moment on the glowing pool beneath her hand and then nods.

“Alexis, honestly, have a little faith in your lifegiver. The spell is complete. All we need now is something in exchange for the transformation to take shape” David cocks his head.

“Like what? Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” Alexis gives him a considering once over.

“Maybe like his sight?” David rears back and waves a finger at her in alarm.

“Um no we will not be giving away the vital parts of anatomy I am used to for this, thanks so much.” He snaps

“His voice!’ Alexis offers with a delighted clap and Moira waves it off.

“Oh no dear, that won’t do. It’s got to be something big, something others would envy.”

“Bigger than my voice? Wait, what’s wrong with my voice?” David gasps, offended. Moira shrugs.

“I’m sorry David but it doesn’t feel like an even exchange for you. Ah I’ve got it, your taste. That ought to do the trick.” David frowns. It will be pretty awful to not be able to taste pizza and he’s sad he won’t be able to see how that salt water taffy tastes but it’s not a deal breaker to be near Patrick...’s store. He nods his approval and Moria points at the liquid and a sound like a thunderclap echoes throughout the cavern causing them all to startle.

“Oh dear, that was unusual.” Moira says in an airy voice. Alexis cocks her head in surprise and David is about to ask if it is finally ready when the voice of Johnny Rose booms through the cavern.

“Is there a family meeting I wasn’t aware of?” Johnny sweeps into the space with the same regal poise as ever. A gold crown with blue sapphires rests atop his head and it complements the blue and white coloring of his tail. It’s one of the few physical reminders of their former life and it never fails to make David feel guilty. His own matching silver crown is stored away safe along with his other meager possessions at the bottom of a shipwrecked schooner a few miles away. It’s a bit of a point of contention between father and son actually and Johnny frowns at David.

“Still not wearing your crown I see, David. When are you going to stop being embarrassed and start embracing your birthright?” Johnny crosses his arms and stares at David and David has to force himself not to mirror the action reflexively.

“What birthright, Dad? We’re not in charge of anything anymore. What’s the point?” David scowls at him and Johnny frowns at him. Ever since they got here, his father has been insistent on David paying more attention to his royal roots.

“David, it’s not just about overseeing a territory. You have domain over water and all sea creatures and it’s our job to make sure things stay safe for them. There’s a power inside you that you blatantly refuse to acknowledge!” David rolls his eyes. This old argument.

“That’s your job, Dad, not mine. I’m just not interested.” He attempts to swim off but his father pins him with a wave of his hand and the water around him seems to rush in and hold him in place. It’s not uncomfortable but the loss of control never fails to piss him off.

“Well you need to be interested. Someday I’ll be gone, and this will be your responsibility.” Johnny insists, his eyes wide and sincere.

“What if I don’t want it? Did that ever occur to you? Maybe I don’t want to be here.” David snaps at him. David struggles where he is pinned until Johnny finally relents. The water turns back to its normal state and David swims over to the other side of the room, dramatically perched against an old statue Moira found and dragged from a recent shipwreck.

“Well where else would you be, David? What are you all doing here anyway? Moira, you’re not getting up to magical mischief again, now are you?” Johnny demands, rounding on her. Moira at least has the decency to look guilty.

“It was just an idea, darling. Nothing serious.” David’s mouth drops open in shock.

“You said you could do it!” David cries, panic welling up in his chest.

“Do what?” Johnny asks in alarm at David’s reaction.

“David wants to become human!” Alexis blurts out. Johnny’s eyes go wide in shock before clouding over in anger.

“Absolutely not! David, I give you a lot of leeway, but this is where I draw the line. Those humans are dangerous, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you after everything we’ve already lost.” Johnny’s voice is so angry but the hurt on his face is too much for David to bear. He crosses his arms and stares pointedly over Johnny’s head.

“And who’s fault is that, Dad?! It certainly wasn’t mine. I have the chance to do something important and good up there and for the first time in my life, I actually want to do it.” David chances a look at Johnny’s face but he is already swimming right up to him, crowding in close enough that David reels back as far as he can. He’s never seen his father so angry.

“No. It’s not happening and I’m putting a stop to this. Moira, come with me, there’s a school of minnows that have some gossip that might be interesting to you. Apparently, there’s a theater company that performs right on the beach!” Moira sighs and swims over to David to wrap him in a stilted hug.

“Midnight. Meet me here at midnight with your sister.” David grips her tight and nods before she moves away and takes Johnny’s offered arm. She gives Alexis a look.

“Alexis, mind that for me.” She nods toward the basin and Alexis smiles at her. Johnny and Moira exit the cave together and David immediately swims back toward the basin.

“She made it already, didn’t she?” David asks. He can feel the grin threatening to take over his whole face when Alexis nods.

“Yeah, I can see it. But it looks like it’s a short span. Three weeks or so.” David nods.

“That’s fine, I can make that work. I’ll be back in time for my birthday, no big deal. Can you give it to me now?” David stares down at the swirling green water and tries not to reach out and touch it but the urge is intense. This is his way into the human world and to Patrick. Alexis swims over lightning quick and nudges him away from the basin.

“David, I know Mom told you midnight!” Alexis bites out, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

“But it’s done now and you’re a magic user too, so I just figured…” David trails off and Alexis sighs in defeat.

“David no, I don't have as much practice with transformations as Mom does. I don’t want to hurt you. And something about it looks weird. I want her to check it over before she—”

“Alexis, please. I don’t want to beg but I will.” Alexis looks up at him with a sad expression.

“David…”

“I don’t want to waste any more time down here when I could be up there.”  _ With him. _ He wants to say. “Please help me.” His own voice sounds strange and far off even to his own ears and he’s desperately close to crying all of a sudden. Alexis studies his face carefully before sighing and dropping her head in defeat.

“Fine, David. But please be careful. I will be visiting you and checking in from time to time.” Her voice is firm and resolute even as she flexes her hands over the water. She directs him to swim over to the other side of the basin and he moves faster than he ever has in his entire life.

“Yes, okay, whatever. I’ll be careful. Let’s do this.” Alexis nods and lifts her hand and the water in the basin curls up into a glowing ball of green.

“Once I do this, there’s no turning back.” She informs him and David nods and closes his eyes. “It’s probably going to sting a bit too.”

“Alexis, get on with it!” David snaps, his eyes flying open to fix her with a glare.

“David, chill!” Alexis tosses the ball into her hands and throws it at David. David can feel the minute it hits him and it’s definitely more than a sting. David watches a wispy black stream of energy flow out of his fingers and escape into the basin. He looks up at Alexis and she shrugs.

“The exchange worked.” Before David can ask her what that means, he doubles over in pain. His vision goes blurry with the intensity and his tail feels like it’s being cut in two with a dull blade. Alexis goes very pale as she watches in horrified silence and David feels like he’s sinking but that can’t be right. The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness is Alexis conjuring up golden strings of light and wrapping them around his lower half.

“I have to get you to the surface before you drown. Hold your breath, David!” She yells at him, her voice frantic, but he’s too tired. Her voice is still ringing in his ears as he gives into the darkness.

* * *

David is laying face first in the sand on the beach and it’s pitch black outside. His whole body aches in a way he never thought was possible and he groans when he shifts. He balances up on his arms and stretches out, but it feels strange. He chances a look down and is shocked to see the spell actually worked and he has legs. He flips onto his back and grins down at them. They’re covered in black hair that reminds him of his scales and they look strong. He pokes one of them and is surprised by how squishy and dry it feels. He wiggles his toes and counts to make sure he has the right amount of them. Ten seems like too many but they look so symmetrical that maybe he’ll be okay? His eyes draw up his thighs and he notes with curiosity that there’s an extra appendage between his legs. He’s suddenly grateful for the “PornHub'' site he’d accidentally come across when he was doing his human research on the internet because he knows it’s supposed to be there. He pokes it like he did with his leg and is instantly rewarded with a feeling of pleasure that curls deep in his belly and the thing starts to get firm up and grow. David gasps and moves his hand away like he’s been burned. Human bodies are weird! Suddenly, he’s bathed in light and he looks up to the source of it, shielding his eyes.

“Hey, I think you forgot your pants there, Pauly D.” A woman’s voice rings out. She comes into focus and David can see she’s around his age. She has pretty black hair that falls past her shoulders and a very unimpressed expression on her face as she stares down at David. David who is naked on a beach and already utterly failing at being human.

“Um.” He offers as an explanation. She raises an eyebrow at him. She is wearing a red hoodie that proclaims her a lifeguard, but she doesn’t seem like the lifeguard type. She also has on black pajama pants and sporty looking sandals like she’s just rolled out of bed.

“Look, this is my beach and while I’m happy to disturb your slumber, I don’t appreciate mine being disturbed so if you could kindly get your drunk, naked ass out of here and back to whatever shore house you’re renting, I might be able to forget this whole thing ever happened.” She says, voice dripping with sarcasm. David frowns in confusion.

“Um, I don’t have a shore house I’m renting? I’m…new in town.” David offers, hands spread wide before he realizes maybe they’d be better served covering himself from her unimpressed gaze. The woman gets a little closer and gives him an odd look.

“O…kay? You don’t look drunk, what’s your name and where are you from?” David panics. What’s a place humans come from that this woman would know? He thinks back to the things he’s seen on the phone.

“I’m David Rose and I’m from, um, Hollywood?” The woman’s expression twitches.

“Hollywood. Are you an actor? Is this some weird bit of method acting?” She demands and David blinks.

“Y-yes.” He says with far less confidence. She narrows her eyes at him.

“Well David Rose from Hollywood. You can’t be naked on my beach. Come with me, I think I have a spare set of clothes in the lifeguard hut.” She jerks her thumb, gesturing over to a small building a short distance away and sets off toward it. David blinks down at his legs and heaves a sigh. He rolls onto his hands and pushes himself to try and stand but it’s no good. He tries again and manages to stand up, but his new legs feel wobbly in a way they’re probably not supposed to be. He takes a few shaky steps but the sand shifting under his feet quickly proves to be too much and he crashes back down to the ground with a yelp. The woman turns back to look at him with that same unimpressed look.

“First big walking job, David?” She asks pleasantly. After heaving a great sigh, she strides back toward him and offers her hand. David takes it and she pulls him back to his feet. “Do I need to get the golf cart, or can you walk under your own power?” She asks him and although he is curious to see the golf cart, he shakes his head.

“No, I can do this. It’s just new is all…” He trails off lamely, cursing himself for the slip but something about being around this woman is putting him dangerously at ease in a way he probably should not be while naked with a stranger on a beach in his first few moments as a human. She just nods at him.

“Whatever weirdo. Let’s go get you some pants so I can stop accidently looking at your junk. Well mostly accidental. Good for you, man.” She gives him a thumbs up and starts to walk toward the hut again. This time, David is able to slowly and carefully follow her. She waits for him at the door with that unwavering expression of sarcastic amusement and ushers him inside. The small hut contains a few pieces of furniture and not much else. There is a desk that takes up the majority of the room and there’s a large horizontal chest in the corner and a small table with a strange metal and glass object on it.

The name on the desk reads  _ Stevie Budd _ in white letters and the woman, Stevie, throws clothes at him. David smiles a bit at the clothes, his first human clothes, and quickly puts on the gray sweatpants and bright green hoodie. The material is soft and he sighs gratefully because he realizes now he’s actually really cold. Stevie motions to the chair in front of the desk and David takes a seat. She opens a drawer and sets a glass bottle of brown liquid and two white and green cups with the logo for one of the boardwalk pizza places on them. Stevie uncaps the bottle and tips a generous pour into both cups before sliding the one over to David. He accepts the cup and stares down into it with wide eyes. She raises her cup in the air.

“Here’s to the second strangest encounter I’ve had on the Jersey shore this week. Drink up, David.” She brings the cup to her lips and drinks slowly and David follows suit. The drink burns his throat in a pleasant way, and he makes a pleased noise when he sets his cup down.

“I’ve never had that before.” He tells her quietly. Stevie nods.

“I’m beginning to think you’ve never had a lot of things before. It’s whisky. I felt like I needed to be drinking for this conversation. Where are you really from, David? Who, or rather,  _ what _ are you?” David frowns. His Dad always told him if you ever met a human, you were not allowed to tell them about merfolk. Something about how they’d tried it centuries ago and it hadn’t ended well. That being said, he was already in so much trouble with his Dad anyway and if he only had three weeks here, he could use all the help he could get. He took another drink, gritting his teeth and sticking his tongue out when he took a little too much and it burned too badly.

“Did your parents ever tell you stories of merfolk?” He asks. She fixes him with an amused expression.

“My parents weren’t around enough to tell me much of anything, I’m afraid. But Nana Budd did. I think most people like the idea of them being down there. Are you trying to tell me you’re a mermaid, David?” She grins at him from around her cup and she scowls.

“Mer _ man _ , thank you so much. And I am here for a reason.” Stevie takes his admission in stride and wags a finger at him.

“I knew it. Nana Budd told me what to look for. The shaky legs and the being naked on a beach are pretty much signifiers of either being a drunk frat boy or a merman so I figured I’d take my shot on the latter. So, what is your reason for being here?” She prompts, sipping on her whiskey.

“Um, okay, wow you are really taking this whole thing well. My Dad always made it seem like a huge deal to reveal yourself to a human.” David picks at the logo on the cup with his finger nail, wondering what else his Dad has been lying to him about.

“David I’ve literally got the image of you naked burned into my retinas for the foreseeable future so that is a poor choice of words but, honestly, it’s not the weirdest thing to happen on this beach. We seem to be a magnet for supernatural forces. Keeps things interesting at least.” She tells him with a shrug.

“Right. Well. Anyway, do you know that little shop down at the end of the boardwalk?” He attempts to keep his expression neutral but Stevie smiles at him brightly.

“Oh. Patrick’s Place? Yeah Patrick Brewer set it up a couple months ago now. I think it’s kind of cute.” Her smile broadens and David stares at her in shock.

“It is  _ not _ cute. It needs a complete overhaul and creative vision.” She raises her eyebrow at him.

“So let me get this straight. You went and got yourself some legs so you could curate a shore store?” She balances a hand on her face and sets her cup down to study him further. David squirms under her gaze.

“Yes, obviously, that’s what I just said.” He snaps at her eventually and she purses her lips, considering him.

“And it has nothing to do with the man who runs the store?” She asks him and David’s face grows hot. Oh god, why was his face so hot all of a sudden? Stevie’s grin widens.

“Oh my god, look at that blush. Well things just got even more interesting. Okay David, because I am bored and Patrick is a friend, I will help you with your mission.” David narrows his eyes at her.

“Okay? What’s in it for you?”

“Well, like I said, things have been a little slow here lately and Patrick’s store could honestly use a little help. Plus, I think you could use all the help you can get. Do you even know where you’re going to sleep for the next few weeks?” David opens his mouth immediately and she holds up a finger.

“You can’t sleep on the beach. You’d get hypothermia. God you’re lucky I found you and not Ted. You can sleep in my guest room and you can take a couple of lifeguard shifts to make it up to me. Can’t get a better swimmer than a merman.” David rolls his eyes but nods. She stretches her hand out to him and David frowns at it. She sighs and grabs his hand and shakes it up and then down.

“Pleasure doing business with you, David Rose. C’mon, my place is just up the street. You need a shower. You literally smell like the ocean and not in a nice way.” They set their cups back on the desk and Stevie leads him out of the lifeguard hut. The moon is now high in the sky and it illuminates the dark water of the ocean. David stares at it for a moment and feels equal parts loss and excitement. His entire world has shifted in a matter of hours and he should be terrified. He looks down the darkened boardwalk and smiles when his eyes fall on Patrick’s store. Whatever lies ahead, from here on out, he writes the story himself.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, Stevie gives him a crash course in being human over breakfast. They eat a strange gray pasty looking thing Stevie tells him is called ‘oatmeal’ and it tastes so bland that David doesn’t even lament the loss of his taste. He’s sure the first real human food he gets to try will taste exactly like the oatmeal so he’s not eager for eating over the next three weeks. He moves his spoon through the mush and does his best to absorb everything Stevie tells him. Well almost everything

“I find it hard to believe that humans greet each other by slapping each other on the ass, Stevie. I may have just gotten legs yesterday but I’m not a total moron. I know some things.” Stevie grins and points her spoon at him.

“Just making sure you’re paying attention. Tomorrow you’ll have your first lifeguard shift with Ted but today is all about you meeting Patrick, the Jersey shore’s most eligible bachelor.” She shoves a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth and chews it loudly just to be obnoxious. David might be a little in love with her. This is what it must feel like to have an actual human friend.

“Ugh, Stevie, I told you I’m here to fix the store.” David grumbles despite the warmth he feels when Stevie narrows her eyes and places her hands delicately under her chin.

“Oh yes, right, of course. So why were you saying his name in your sleep last night?” David gasps angrily and flips her off. Stevie laughs, and it echoes bright and loud in her tiny kitchen.

“I’m so glad you knew that one already. Our friendship will progress much faster now.” She tells him and he raises his other middle finger to join the first.

“You know where I come from, I’m technically royalty right?” David tells her and Stevie rolls her eyes.

“I’m sorry, your highness. Forgive my ignorance. You only moaned his name in your sleep like three times, tops.” David blushes and Stevie gathers up their bowls and sticks them in the sink.

“Okay, so you can come along with me on my morning walk. I usually go visit the stores as they’re setting up and make sure everything is going okay. We’ll start with Patrick so you can have plenty of time alone with him—I mean the store.”

Stevie’s house is within walking distance of the boardwalk and before long they are strolling down the boards. The air is fresh and clean, the sea breeze filling his lungs and making him feel strong. It’s still pretty early in the day so the boardwalk is mostly clear save for a few joggers and a few people riding around on those metal contraptions. He turns to Stevie when one passes but she already has an answer.

“That’s a bike and I can’t wait to watch you try to ride one when you can barely walk.” Stevie snorts. David huffs next to her. They pass a long line of people at a small hut and an amazing smell permeates the air.

“Brown’s.” She tells him. “Best donuts ever but you have to wake up pretty early to get them.” They pause for a second so David can watch through the order window as the little circles of dough move down the small conveyor belt and drop into the hot oil. A kind looking older man deftly lifts them from the hot oil after a moment and coats some in powdered sugar, others in honey, and still more cinnamon. They are the most delicious looking thing David has ever seen and Stevie must notice his longing glance.

“Um, we could get some if you want? The line isn’t that long.” She offers but David shakes his head sadly.

“I wish but it wouldn’t matter. When I got my legs, I had to give up my sense of taste. Apparently magic has a price.” David tells her softly. Stevie gapes at him.

“Are you serious? That sucks, David.” She tells him and the sympathy on her face is actually genuine. “Well at least you won’t gain any weight while you’re here. It’s easier said than done with all the fried food we’ve got.” She whispers conspiratorially as they move along. They pass more places serving breakfast and a few retail stores opening up for the day. Each shop seems to have either a specific purpose or is a catch all sort of cluster of products. Soon enough, they make their way to Patrick’s storefront. The sign is still flipped to ‘closed’ but the door is open a crack.

“Hey Stevie, c’mon in!” A voice calls from inside. Stevie gives him a pointed look and he follows behind her as she opens the door and walks into the store. David follows behind her and stops still in his tracks because  _ Patrick _ . 

David's breath catches and his stomach feels sick all of a sudden because he’s finally here. Patrick is focused on a piece of paper on the wooden counter he’s leaning over. He is wearing a purple button-down shirt today and dark blue jeans with a brown belt and David thinks he looks absolutely perfect. He glances up at Stevie and smiles before looking back down at the piece of paper.

“What’s new with you today, Stevie?” He asks while he scribbles a bit at the paper with a red pen. Stevie grabs a hacky-sack from a basket near the register and rolls it between her palms.

“Just my morning rounds. Showing David here the lay of the land.” Patrick looks up at that and notices David standing awkwardly in the doorway. His eyes widen slightly when they fix on David and David’s knees feel like they might give out and he really hopes they don’t. He also hopes his face isn’t making a completely unflattering expression, but Patrick is already moving out from behind the counter with a smile.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry. I was so busy with my spreadsheet I didn’t notice…um, hi, I’m Patrick.” He holds his hand out and David takes it and maybe squeezes a little too hard, but Patrick is grinning expectantly at him now. Oh, he’s supposed to say something back, isn’t he?

“David! I’m David Rose!” He practically shouts. Stevie snorts somewhere behind them but David only has eyes for Patrick and they’re still holding hands and Patrick is still smiling at him. Patrick eventually realizes this and releases David’s hand gently.

“Nice to meet you, David. So, are you new in town?” He asks and David nods. Patrick is so close he can smell him. He smells sweet, like a mix of the donut place they’d passed and the woody scent of the boards and something that is entirely uniquely  _ beautifully _ Patrick. David wants to move a little closer and he does, smiling when Patrick doesn’t move back.

“Just got my leg—in yesterday. I’m going to be a lifeguard I guess?” David manages and Stevie motions for him to go on. Patrick nods thoughtfully, hand on his hip and he’s still smiling.

“That’s fantastic. Yeah, the lifeguard hoodie kind of gave that part away. I’m sure you’ll be great. You look, um, strong.” Patrick ducks his head a little, laughing lightly and it’s the best sound David has ever heard. Patrick looks back up at him after a moment.

“So, I’m assuming Stevie took you to Café Tropical for breakfast? They make the most amazing waffles I’ve ever had.” Patrick turns to Stevie and she raises her hands up at him.

“Hey, he’s living under my roof and I eat oatmeal for breakfast.” Patrick’s offended gasp is so adorable that David has to bite his lip to tamp down the smile that’s threatening to overtake his entire face. Patrick turns back to David and points at him.

“You can’t live one more second without eating at Café Tropical. I’ve still got an hour before I have to open and I could always eat. Care to join me?” David blushes but at least with the lights off Patrick probably can’t see it. David nods and Stevie gives him a thumbs up behind Patrick’s back. Stevie, thankfully, takes the opportunity to excuse herself, something about beach tags to sort, which is how David finds himself alone with Patrick in a tiny, faded booth at Café Tropical. The place smells like hot oil and fish and it makes David want to gag but Patrick smiles genuinely at him and he can’t help but smile back. A young woman with pretty blonde hair and a charming smile comes to take their orders and chat with Patrick. David feels a little twinge of jealousy even though their exchange is entirely innocent.

“Twyla, this is my new friend David Rose. David, this is Twyla. She basically runs the boardwalk when it comes to food.” Twyla smacks Patrick lightly with her notepad.

“Patrick, you are too sweet. David, it’s wonderful to meet you! Patrick says you’re going to be a lifeguard and I just think that’s great. Ted is amazing but he is so overworked between the vet clinic and his lifeguard duties. I honestly don’t know how he does it but Jake is so flakey I think he feels obligated, you know?” Twyla draws a hand up to her mouth.

“Oh, jeez, I didn’t mean to gossip about your coworker, David. Jake is great.” She tells him and David can’t help but smile at her.

“It’s fine. Nice to meet you too, Twyla.” She beams at him.

“Well what can I get you to eat? We’ve got a lot of new specials today.” David looks down at the comically big menu in front of him in alarm. How was he going to pick what to eat when he couldn’t even taste it? Patrick senses his distress and shakes his head.

“Twyla, just bring us two of the usual. He’s gotta try your waffles.” Twyla nods and jots the order down.

“You got it. Breakfast will be out shortly, boys!” She chirps and turns on her heel, her white sneakers squeaking across the tile floor. Patrick folds his hands on the table and David offers him a grateful smile.

“Thanks for that. That menu is…overwhelming.” Patrick nods at him and sips his tea. David follows suit and wrinkles his nose at the taste of the bitter black tea. Well that was odd. Were things starting to just taste badly now? Patrick laughs at David’s presumably disgusted face.

“Yeah, tea isn’t for everyone, but the coffee here needs a lot of cream to be drinkable and when I drink coffee, I take it black.” He waves Twyla over and orders David a coffee with cream and sugar and she brings him a mug of dark black liquid, a little pitcher of cream, and a bowl of white grainy looking crystals. David stares at it all for a moment before he tips the crystals into the mug and follows with a heavy pour of the cream. He stirs the concoction together and marvels when the liquid goes from black to a light brown color and the smell is delightful. David brings the mug up to his lips and is shocked to find it tastes fantastic. He can’t help but moan as the rich, creamy taste washes over his tongue and Patrick looks at him in surprise.

“Wow, okay, that’s high praise for Café Tropical coffee even with all of that sugar.” David can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed. His skin feels tingly in the most amazing way and the sleepy fog he found himself in all morning is fading with each sip. He closes his eyes and smiles.

“Shut up, I’m having a moment.” He bites out before he can stop himself. His eyes fly open when Patrick’s laughter fills the air.

“I can tell. Sorry to disturb you.” He says but he’s still smiling. David rolls his eyes.

“You should be. So, tell me about this store of yours.” David finally manages to ask. Patrick’s eyes light up.

“Oh! Right, yeah the store is great. I opened it a few months ago and it’s going well mostly. Kind of a lot for one person but I do okay.” David purses his lips and Patrick laughs again.

“What’s that face for?” Patrick asks and David shrugs.

“I don’t know. Just looks like you have a lot going on. I’ve always been told I have an eye for design. I bet I could take a look and help you narrow down your stock, maybe rearrange some things in the layout of the store? Make a few creative suggestions?” David offers his help in a way he hopes comes across as nonchalant despite the ringing in his ears. Patrick gapes at him.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind? It sounds like you might be busy with your lifeguarding duties.” Patrick says and David shakes his head so quickly he can see black spots in his vision.

“Nonsense. I want to help and from what I can see, you look like you need it.” David shuts his mouth so quickly his teeth clack together, and Patrick isn’t laughing anymore, just looking down into his mug.

“Well, I can’t argue that. It’s been a rough couple of months. I actually just got out of a really long relationship and I came here for a fresh start.” Patrick laughs again, this time a nervous chuckle. He looks up at David and his eyes are full of determination, a challenge and David shivers at their intensity.

“I remember my grandparents bringing us here as kids and with the summer just starting, it felt like the perfect opportunity to come down here and leave my mark on this place. Hence the store. But you’re right, it’s a lot to do on my own.” It’s then that Twyla arrives with their breakfast.

“Here we are. Two Belgian waffle breakfast specials with bacon, home fries, and scrambled eggs. I brought some extra syrup too because it seems like someone has a sweet tooth.” She winks at David and sets the little jug close to him. She sets their plates down in front them and David glances down at his silverware. The spoon had been easy enough to master at Stevie’s but it had also been obviously. He clearly can’t use the spoon on the waffle. He looks up at Patrick and notices he is cutting into the waffle with the little sword like utensil. Seems obvious now. David follows suit and after drenching the waffle in the sweet-smelling syrup from the jug he takes a large bite. It’s just as good as it smells, hot and rich and buttery in a very different way from his coffee. He moans again, this time a little louder, capturing the attention of some of the cafe’s patrons along with Patrick. It wasn’t his intention, but with the way Patrick’s skin turns a stunning shade of pink, he’s not exactly sorry.

“I can totally taste this, and it is awesome.” David announces proudly. Patrick, thankfully, just laughs and shakes his head at him again.

“I’m glad you like it. I won’t be able to pay you for your creative eye, but I can definitely pay you in waffles.” He tells him and David beams. This is already so much better than he could have ever imagined and the thought of getting to enjoy this with Patrick again is almost too much. They chat through bites of waffles. David listens as Patrick tells him about his life, of the local baseball team he’s recently joined (whatever that is) and playing his guitar at the open mic night at the coffee shop down the street and how much he loves helping people in the store. David sips at his coffee and just lets the words wash over him as he stares at Patrick’s expressive face. He’s so enthusiastic, it’s infectious. David wants to help him even more now so that Patrick’s dream will succeed because he deserves it. He deserves to leave his mark on this place.

“Kind of quiet, aren’t you?” He teases and David wrinkles his nose.

“Hardly. Apparently, I’m not really a morning person before 10:00 AM?” David tells him dryly and Patrick laughs again. It’s so easy getting Patrick to laugh and he’s smiling so much. He already looks much more relaxed than he has the past few weeks. Patrick pays for their meals (David will have to ask Stevie how money works at some point) and they walk back to the store in companionable silence. Patrick holds open the door for him and flips the sign from open to closed while David flicks on the lights. David is shocked at the alarming number of objects in the room. He walks the length of the store, hands brushing over soft t-shirts, thumbing through postcards, and plucking through a bin of hairbrushes.

“Hey David, which color do you like better for our seasonal t-shirts?” Patrick holds up two fabric swatches and David stares at them. To his surprise they look the exact same although his eyes can see they are very different colors. One is a florescent pink and the other is faded brown. David frowns. He knows he should have an opinion. One of these is incorrect but his mind is drawing a blank at which one. He panics and points to the pink and Patrick’s expression shifts to amused.

“Oh come on, you’re just messing with me, right? Even I know this one is pretty ugly, David.” Patrick says amicably. David laughs nervously and waves his hand.

“Oh, um, yep. Ha, totally kidding! Had you fooled, huh?” He asks, his blush returning in full force. Patrick’s eyes crinkle a bit when he smiles, and he hands David a box.

“You got me, not gonna lie, David. Here maybe you can find a good spot for these.” The box is labeled “Retro Red Plungers – 12 CT.” and David thinks they look...cool. He has no idea what a plunger is and even less of an idea of where to put them. What the actual fuck was happening? It’s like all of sudden every creative aesthetic choice he would usually make was emptied out of his head and when he tried to focus on it, he felt like he was about to be sick. David stares down at the plungers again and thinks very hard about what that means when it finally hits him.

His mother didn’t take away his sense of taste in the way he had thought. She took his  _ aesthetic _ taste and now he has nothing to offer Patrick’s store and maybe Patrick in general. The irony is piling up. A customer suddenly walks in and David takes the opportunity to yell a little “be right back!” in Patrick’s direction before he flees the store. His heart is beating too fast and he can’t seem to catch his breath. He rushes toward the back of the building, towards the water, and almost runs right into Alexis.

“Ugh, David, watch where you’re going!” She snaps, adjusting her little white shorts. She is in her human form, the one she assumes when she goes off to party with the humans at night. She’s wearing a teal colored off the shoulder top with fluttery sleeves and her hair is up in a cute bun at the top of her head. She’s wearing a gold ‘A’ necklace, matching gold earrings, and a frown to complete the look.

“Alexis! How did you- how are you- ugh! I don't even care,something is horribly wrong with me.” He laments, his voice high and frantic. Alexis bites her lip on a smile and smacks him on the arm.

“Yeah, I’m aware. I’m assuming you just realized Mom meant your creative taste instead of taste buds , huh?” Alexis tilts her head at him, and he wants to vomit all over again.

“This can’t be happening. I finally get to be with him—the store, and I can’t even help like I wanted to.” David wails. He flops dramatically into the bench at the back of the store and stares out at the water. Alexis sits down next to him and takes his hand.

“David, don’t freak out. I can help. That’s why I’m here.” She tells him and he shoots her a disbelieving look. “I’m being serious! I looked over the spell and I think Mom messed a couple of things up. I’m still trying to untangle it but it’s hard because Dad kind of, um, destroyed the cave.” She grimaces and David’s eyes widen in alarm.

“Oh my god. So, I guess it’s safe to say he’s not too happy with me.” Alexis frowns and nods.

“Yeah you’re lucky he’s so superstitious or he would’ve been up here himself, how’d he say it, oh, ‘dragging you back home by your tailfin’.” David pales at that. His father was not the type to get angry, but David always felt like he had the unique ability to set him off on the warpath.

“So, he sent you here to look after me?” David grumbles and Alexis shook her head.

“No, decidedly not. I’m here to make a copy of the spell.” She holds up a snail shell on a gold cord. “I want to make sure the taste thing isn’t the only thing Mom messed up.” David rolls his eyes and then yelps when he feels a sudden pain in his finger. Alexis had stabbed his finger with a sharp rock and David watches in alarm as she squeezes the finger over the shell until a few drops of bright red blood drip inside. The shell glowed green and hissed when the blood hit it and David snatches his hand out of Alexis’ grasp as soon as he can.

“Fucking warn someone next time, Alexis. That hurt.” Alexis rolls her eyes.

“Relax, David. I’m also here to give you some things to help you.” She waves her hand and a small suitcase appears at their feet. “I took the liberty of picking you out some cute human clothes and stuff, so you won’t look completely tragic for your Patrick.” David wants to tell her off for that but he’s honestly grateful for her help. She hands him a small leather square.

“I also got you a wallet. This has all the stuff you need to pass as human. You’ve got a driver’s license although I highly recommend you not operate a vehicle because you don’t have the time to learn to do it properly. And then there’s some cash, a credit card, and some pictures so you can show people you were born and not hatched.” David flips her off but opens the wallet and sure enough everything she said is inside. There is a family photo of the four Roses on what looks like the steps of a mansion, another of him and Alexis dressed up at a party with their faces pressed together laughing, one of him and Johnny and Moira and he’s dressed in a black gown with a funny square hat and tassel. Alexis really was trying to help, giving David Rose the human a bit of a backstory. Alexis hands him Patrick’s phone.

“Fortunately, I was able to find this in your mess of a hiding spot. If you put this cover on it, he won’t know it’s his and you can text me when you need me.” She hands him a black and white striped phone cover and he slips the phone into it easily. He scrolls through the contacts and sees it’s now empty, save for a contact called ‘Alexis (best sister EVER)’ He adds a poop emoji to her name because he can. She rolls her eyes and moves to stand.

“Now, I’ll be checking in with you from time to time while you’re up here. I sort of, um, know your new coworker Ted.” She admits with a blush. David wants to ask her about it when the bracelet on her wrist starts to ring. “Damn. Time for me to go back to the water. Just…don’t do anything stupid, okay, David? Things are bad back home, but they’ll be even worse if anything bad happens to you.” David nods, feeling a pang of regret until he remembers Patrick and Stevie and the fact that he can now definitely try those amazing donuts.

“I’ll be careful, Alexis. Um thanks for this.” He wiggles the phone in his hand, and she beams at him.

“Happy to help. Be safe.” Before he can move away, she pulls him into a quick hug before darting for the water. As she moves, her outfit turns into a pink bikini swimsuit and she dives into the water with a little shout of joy. The beach is now so busy, no one notices when she doesn’t resurface. Maybe this beach does need some help in the lifeguard department. David sighs heavily and pockets the phone and wallet. Being human was going to be more challenging than he thought.


	4. Chapter Four

It’s amazing how quickly they fall into a rhythm. David has been human for two whole weeks and although he knows his time on land is swiftly drawing to a close, he can’t bother to dwell on that because he is having the time of his life. Everything about the human world is endlessly fascinating to him. He’s learning new things every minute of every day like how you’re not supposed to eat food out of the garbage can and how to ride a bicycle (he only crashes twice) and how to use the hair products Alexis gifted to him to tame his hair now that it’s not constantly shifting with the tides. The sea breeze upsets it sometimes but it’s nothing like the water he is used to. David is also still acclimating to his loss of taste. He finds himself constantly texting Alexis for help, especially in the morning when he is choosing his outfit for the day.

Today he is supposed to meet Patrick at the store at 9:00 AM so they can go have breakfast together before the store opens. Working with Patrick has been an interesting and life-changing experience beyond what he initially dreamed it would be. One of the first changes he implemented upon gaining creative control was stringing up hundreds and hundreds of Christmas lights he found in the attic of the store. He spent days covering the ceiling in Christmas lights, much to Patrick’s obvious nerves about fire safety codes which David waved off with a huff. He’d pushed the merchandise tables close together so walking through the store was now a fun maze to navigate and then he got his hands on the catalog Patrick used to order stock. Patrick’s face when he saw the shipment of merchandise that arrived at the end of the week was priceless.

“David, did we really need one hundred inflatable guitars? What will people even use them for and why are they so…orange?”

David grinned, plucking one of the guitars from the box and blowing it up with a few mighty puffs of air while Patrick looked anywhere else.

“Duh, Patrick. Everyone loves music.” Patrick sighed but set the guitars up near the front just in case. They did sell a couple that week, so David took it as a success. He moved the breakable shot glasses right next to the section of children’s toys because they were clearly made for small children, why else would they be that tiny? After the fifth broken shot glass in two days, though, Patrick made him choose a new spot for the shot glasses but that was okay because David decided to set up a gift-wrapping station in the newly free space.

“Erm, David, that is some…interesting wrapping paper.” Patrick observed as David unpacked it and set it into the paper holder that came attached to the end of the gift wrapping table. David beamed at him. He thought the paper was hilarious because it was covered in little sharks and scuba divers. Some of the sharks were circling divers and others were chomping on their legs and still others were biting off arms and the droplets of blood lie stark against the baby blue paper.

“Why thank you, Patrick. I think it’s hilarious. Sharks are actually really nice, it’s a common misconception up here it seems.” David told him breezily. Patrick nodded wearily and left David to it. David’s gift wrapping only lasted about two days before Stevie made him stop because she got too many complaints. But even still, David thought things were going really well at the store and he’s really enjoying doing it even without his taste.

David shakes himself from his speculative thoughts and stuffs his standard lifeguard swim trunks and tank top into a duffle bag for his afternoon shift on the beach. Surprisingly, he is also enjoying being a lifeguard. It reminds him of what his Dad has always said about how protecting others is in their nature, but David never really felt it until now. He hasn’t had to actually rescue anyone yet but that’s mostly because they haven’t allowed anyone out very far because the waves have been huge and relentless. David can’t help but feel guilty when he hears the human news anchor lament the cancellation of several water-based activities for the week due to the record-breaking riptides. He knows the water is just responding to his father’s ire and he’s a little nervous for the moment when he actually has to go in the water because he can’t be sure he won’t be pulled under immediately.

David pushes that thought to the back of his head and texts Alexis a third outfit picture when the phone rings in his hand. He yelps in alarm and drops it to the bed, causing Stevie to poke her head into the room.

“As much as I know the girls up the street would love for you to wear nothing but your underwear to work, I suggest you stop oscillating and choose an outfit, _your grace._ ” David scrunches his face in disgust at her, and she leaves him to his ringing phone. He grabs it off the bed and hits the speakerphone.

“Honestly, David, they are all fine. They match and everything. It’s why I gave you so much black and white. I figured you wouldn’t have to call me every single morning.” Alexis’ tinny voice fills the room. He throws his hands up in the air ever though she can’t see him.

“It’s not enough for it to just match. Today is our two-week anniversary of the day we first met—”

“That _he_ can remember!” Alexis supplies helpfully. David sighs and plucks a pair of wide legged shorts between his fingers.

“I want an outfit that makes me seem approachable but also aloof all at once.” David muses aloud and he can practically hear Alexis roll her eyes.

“You literally have the one sweatshirt that says “aloof” on it, just wear that.” She intones, sounding bored. David sorts through the suitcase and finds the shirt in question. He pairs it with the wide legged shorts and his flip flops. _Wait_.

“Can I wear this with those wide legged black shorts and flip flops? Is that…me?” David hates having to rely on Alexis for all of this, but he wants to enjoy his time of wearing human couture even if his taste is now questionable at best. The other day Stevie had to stop him from buying a full leopard print suit because she said those were only for “club guidos” whatever that meant.

“I’d actually pair that with the white jeans and the black sneakers.” Alexis offers. “David, I’m sorry, I know this is hard for you. I think I’m finally making headway on the spell though. Kind of working on it right now…” She tells him as he slips into the jeans. Something on her end makes a loud popping sound and she squeaks in distress. David glances over at the phone on the bed.

“Well that’s promising. It’d be nice if you could reverse this little bit about the taste so I could actually help Patrick at the store? I think I could do better if I had my taste back.” David grimaces as he pulls the sweatshirt over his head and slips into the shoes. Patrick has been very supportive of David’s suggestions but David’s beginning to think that’s just because Patrick is nice. David realizes he’s been lost in a daydream about how nice Patrick’s arms looked when he was unloading boxes in that short sleeve white patterned button down the other day and Alexis has fallen deadly silent. 

“Um, actually, about that. I think we might have a problem. I have to go.” The line cuts off abruptly and David is left staring at the phone, bewildered.

“That’s not how humans end phone calls, Alexis!” David hisses. He shoves his wallet and phone into his back pocket, grabs his duffle, and heads off to the store to meet Patrick.

Despite the overcast sky and the dark, stormy looking water, the boardwalk is still teeming with life. David wanders past the long line of donut lovers at Brown’s, the busy coffee shops, and the little boutiques just starting their opening routines, until he is finally at the store. Patrick is leaning up against the side of the building, looking for all the world like there’s no place he’d rather be. He is dressed in his signature blue, this time a henley that stretches across his chest in all the right ways, a pair of well-fitted jeans, and a brown rope belt. David’s sort of glad in a way that his taste hasn’t changed so much that he can’t see how gorgeous Patrick is. He’s wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and when he spots David, he smiles and waves like a dork. It’s so endearing and if David sort of jogs the last few feet like a dork himself, well, no one is paying attention to tease him for it.

“Morning, sunshine.” Patrick calls when David is close enough to hear. “You’re only five minutes late today, I’m impressed.” David rolls his eyes and runs a careful hand through his hair in a way he hopes looks cool.

“I’m just fashionably late, obviously. Shall we?” Patrick smiles at him and it’s still just as breathtaking as it was the first time he’d seen him smile but a thousand times better because that smile is for him. Patrick pushes off the wall and it puts him in David’s space a little further than he normally would be and he opens his mouth to say something when—

“DAVID! Oh my god, David, there you are.” David spins around to see Alexis half running toward him in wedge heels. Her pink maxi skirt flutters at her ankles and she’s wearing a top that looks like it’s been crocheted to her body and a wide brimmed tan hat with a large white feather tucked into the pink band that runs around the top. She comes to a stuttering halt in front of them and places a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

“What are you doing here.” David hisses. She bites her lip.

“Can we talk somewhere private? It’s kind of urgent.” David stares at her in disbelief when Patrick stirs behind him. He steps to the side and offers his hand out to Alexis.

“Um, hi there. I’m Patrick Brewer. And you—”

“Alexis Rose, I’m David’s sister.” She chirps happily at him, showing off the ‘A’ on the gold necklace. Her whole frantic demeanor has shifted back into her usual bubbly, flirtatious self but her sudden appearance in front of Patrick no less has David on edge. Alexis has been careful to only visit David when he was alone or with Stevie at the house. She claimed the less humans that saw her with any sort of frequency the better and David had made her promise that Patrick was off limits. If she was visiting him now…

“Very nice to meet you, Alexis. David has been such a big help to me here at the store, but he’s been surprisingly quiet about his family. I’m sure you’ve got great stories from when you were kids.” David gasps in shock as Alexis winks at him.

“Oh, millions of stories for sure, cutie” She says as she boops Patrick on the nose. Patrick blinks at her in surprise, which makes David grumble in his throat. “Anyway, could I steal him away from you for a bit?” David frowns and starts to protest when Patrick nods.

“Not a problem. David, I’m going to go grab us some breakfast to go. I’ll meet you back here in a bit. Have fun with your sister!” Patrick gives him a little wave and then heads off in the direction of the café. David frowns as he watches him leave until Alexis snaps her fingers in front of his face.

“Hello there, David. We’ve got a huge problem.” David turns to look at her and he can see her now that her eyes are wide, and she actually looks a little scared.

“What’s going on, Alexis?” David asks but she shakes her head.

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” David nods and leads her over to the lifeguard hut. Stevie is inside, scribbling away in a notebook.

“Oh. Hey David, Alexis. Meeting of the mer-minds?” David snorts and Alexis nods with a little half smile.

“Yes, but actually you can stay too because we might need your help.” Stevie tilts her head a bit.

“Thank you for not kicking me out of my own office.” She tells her, tone dripping with sarcasm. Alexis pats her on the hand.

“You’re so welcome.” Alexis proclaims with a smile. She gestures David to the seat in front of Stevie and perches on the end of the desk. Stevie puts her pen down with a sigh, muttering under her breath about not getting work done anyway.

“So, I figured out Mom kind of messed up with the spell and it’s…well, it’s actually not a spell at all. It’s a curse.” Stevie and David glance at each other warily.

“Oh…kay? So what does that mean exactly?” David eventually asks when she doesn’t explain any further. Alexis hangs her head and lets out a shaky breath before looking up at him.

“When Mom mentioned your birthday and about how easy it was going to be to get Patrick to kiss you by then, she accidentally gave you a time limit and a task. You have to get Patrick to kiss you before the sun sets on your birthday or…” Alexis lowers her head again and David is really starting to get scared.

“Or what? I lose my legs, right? We always knew what was going to happen.” David half-shouts. Stevie is staring between the two of them wide eyed when Alexis shakes her head sadly.

“No David, it’s a lot worse. This curse…because you exchanged part of yourself to become human, you rejected your birthright and the sea is angry about it. If you don’t get Patrick to kiss you, you become part of the sea.” Alexis trails off, her eyes brimming with tears and with an awful twist in his gut, David knows she is telling the truth.

“What?! Like I’m going to become water?!” David half-yells. Stevie takes the opportunity to join Alexis on the desk, looping an arm around the other girl’s shoulders. Alexis gives her a little smile before her expression turns sad again.

“Well, sea foam to be exact. I knew something was wrong with the spell, but I never realized…”

David buries his head in his hands. Of all the things he could have imagined, this is somehow worse. Alexis places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“David, we are not going to let that happen.” She tells him firmly. Stevie makes a hum of approval.

“Yeah, David. I’ve only known you for two weeks, but I’d be pretty sad if one of my only friends turned into the ocean. Your sister is right, we can help you do this.” David lifts his head up to stare at them and both Stevie and Alexis are smiling at him, determined. He bites his lip.

“I don’t even know if he actually likes me.” He tells them and he hates how soft and vulnerable he sounds when it slips out. Alexis smacks him on the arm and Stevie flicks him on the ear. 

“Oh, what the fuck?!” He yelps at the onslaught.

“Don’t be dumb, David. In the three months I’ve known him, I’ve never seen that man so happy and it’s all because of you. Being around you makes him happy.” Stevie tells him, her voice firm. Alexis nods. 

“Right now, he’s off getting you breakfast before heading back to the store _you’re running together._ That boy is interested, David, we just need to give you two a little push.” She motions her hands out in front of herself in a whooshing gesture and Stevie nods in agreement.

“I don’t think I like the sound of that.” David remarks, “but I literally have everything to lose so what’s the plan?” Both Stevie and Alexis frown and look at each other.

“Drinks tonight at The Point?” Alexis asks and Stevie nods.

“That’ll work.” Alexis beams at her.

“Okay, so what you and Patrick need is a little time together outside of work.” Alexis tells him and David scoffs.

“What do you mean? We already eat breakfast at the café, we go on walks sometimes between the café and the store, we walk to the lifeguard hut to print stuff out for the store and, yeah, okay I get it.” David finishes with a grimace. Alexis pats his shoulder.

“And because we have a whole week to make this thing happen, we’re going to ease into it. Stevie, do you have a ‘random’ you can invite who won’t make things weird?” Stevie grins at her.

“I know just the guy.” Stevie pulls out her phone and her fingers fly across the screen. David raises his eyebrows at Alexis who is doing the same thing on her phone.

“What David? You’re not the only one who can have fun with humans. Ted is going to join us tonight too.” She tucks her phone back into her purse and Stevie bumps her shoulder.

“I was wondering why Ted was so smiley the other day. Seems like the Rose siblings are in the business of making my life a whole lot more interesting.” Stevie hops down from the desk and goes to refresh her coffee from the pot in the corner.

“Glad we are oh so entertaining for you.” David says as Alexis also hops off the desk.

“David, all you have to do now is invite Patrick to The Point tonight. Tell him that I’m in town for a few days and we’re all just going to hang. Don’t make it seem like a big deal but also don’t make it seem like you don’t want him there. You need to sell it with your eyes.” Alexis smiles at him and pats him on the cheek.

“Now I have to go take a quick dip back in the water to freshen up, but I will meet you both at The Point at 9:00 PM sharp. This is going to be fun!” She claps her hands together and she is gone in a flash. David sighs and looks at Stevie.

“I’m almost afraid to ask now but what the fuck is _The Point_?”

* * *

The Point, as it turns out, is a trendy tiki bar on the other side of the bridge. David is peering down at the drink menu while Alexis and Ted laugh obnoxiously behind him about some lame joke Ted just made. Patrick is chatting with Stevie and Stevie’s “random” guy, Jake, and David can’t help but feel a flare of jealousy until Patrick appears at his side a moment later.

“It’s not as lengthy as the Café Tropical menu but if you need help, their Sunset Punch is my go-to here. It’s really refreshing.” Patrick whispers and David offers him a grateful smile.

“My hero.” He blurts before he can stop himself but the faint blush that appears on Patrick’s cheeks is worth the misstep. Patrick motions to the bartender and orders two punches. David goes to put down his credit card, but Patrick throws a couple of bills down on the bar before he can set it down.

“Absolutely not, this one is on me.” Patrick tells him and it’s David’s turn to blush. He happens to make eye contact with Alexis who flashes him a very unsubtle thumbs up that makes Ted stop what he’s doing and look over at David. He notes the two of them standing together at the bar and mirrors Alexis’s thumbs up. _Ugh_. The bartender sets down two large glasses full of reddish pink liquid and each glass is topped with a little yellow umbrella. Patrick hands him one of the glasses and laughs at David’s dubious expression.

“Well, cheers to two successful weeks together—at the store. Together at the store!” Patrick finishes hastily. David raises an amused eyebrow at his sudden bout of nerves. Patrick is usually so calm and cool in front of him. Maybe this outing wasn’t such a bad idea. David gently knocks his glass against Patrick’s and they both take a sip. The punch is very good, sweet and tart with just a hint of warmth so David knows it’s actually got alcohol in it. David takes another long drink while Patrick grins at him. Once they all have their drinks they settle in a cluster of chairs. Jake and Ted start up a game involving tossing bean bags onto wooden boards with holes in them and Alexis and Stevie are speaking in hushed tones across from where David and Patrick sit. David is wary of the odd friendship that is quickly developing between the two of them and he hardly notices when Patrick nudges him.

“David, I’m really glad you invited me tonight. I don’t get out much these days between being busy with the store and the baseball league.” Patrick offers. David nods and smiles.

“Happy to have you here.” David tells him. The air around them seems charged and David fiddles with the umbrella in his drink. “I—” 

A long shriek from Stevie and Alexis draws both their attention away from each other. They both dart over to the small stage that’s centered in the middle of the outdoor bar where a man is setting up microphones and a laptop on a rolling cart. Patrick’s smile broadens. 

“Looks like it’s time for a little karaoke. I better go fight for my spot.” He says with a laugh, leaving David to his drink. David does his best to hide his disappointment. Alexis tries to wave him over, but he refuses to make an ass of himself. He’ll need more punch for that. Alexis and Stevie warble through a thrilling rendition of a song about wanting to be someone’s lover, making very unsubtle glances between him and Patrick the entire time. Patrick doesn’t seem to notice as he’s pouring over the binder of karaoke songs. Ted gets in on the fun and sings a song about having a bad case of loving a doctor which with his veterinary license in mind is a terrible pun even for him. It’s finally Patrick’s turn to sing and he prefaces it by saying his selection is a song that’s been stuck in his head for days now. As soon as Patrick opens his mouth to sing, their eyes meet, and David’s heart starts pounding in his chest.

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

_You come to me, come to me wild and wired_

_Oh, you come to me, give me everything I need_

The song is upbeat and catchy, but the lyrics are strangely beautiful. Patrick is grinning as a crowd starts to gather to listen.

_Give me a life time of promises and a world of dreams_

_Speak the language of love like you know what it means_

_Mm, and it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, babe_

Patrick’s eyes meet his again and it’s almost like he’s singing to him.

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone, anyone I ever met_

_I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say_

_Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead_

David’s eyes suddenly feel wet and he can’t watch anymore. Alexis calls after him but David doesn’t stop until he hits the bathroom. His hands feel clammy and the nausea passes almost as quickly as it comes. He pats a little water on his face and he thinks about why Patrick’s beautiful song makes him feel like he’s too big for his own skin. It’s not just that Patrick unknowingly holds the powers of life and death in his hands right now, he realizes. He’s falling in love with him and somehow that makes everything much worse. Even if he does get Patrick to kiss him, he still has to go back to his life at the end of all of this. He belongs in the ocean just as Patrick belongs on land. He can’t bear the thought of realizing Patrick feels the same way and then having to break his heart when he disappears from his life forever.

David stares at his pale face in the mirror and sighs heavily. His own mortality literally hangs in the balance and in typical David Rose fashion, his main focus is his feelings. Even still, if he’s only got one week left, it’s probably best he spends as much time as possible enjoying all of this while he still can. Whether that means a kiss from Patrick and then a broken heart or a mindless eternity as seafoam, David has no choice but to move forward. Resolute in his feelings, he wipes his face with a paper towel, blows out a shaky breath, and makes his way back outside to the sound of the crowd cheering for Patrick.


	5. Chapter Five

The next day, Stevie arrives at the store with a large poster for them to hang in the store window and an assignment for them both.

“Alright gentlemen, as you know, tomorrow is our annual kick off to summer carnival. This year is going to be a big one, so I need all hands on deck.” She smirks at them both and that’s when David notices she also has a clipboard in the other hand.

“Sure, Stevie, whatever we can do to help.” Patrick assures her and David tries not to fixate too hard on Patrick answering for both of them with the imperative ‘we’ and, of course, fails. He sidesteps the display of surfboard shaped pasta he is currently stocking (it made sense to order some novelty grocery items for the store because who doesn’t want to eat a tiny surfboard?) and moves to stand at Patrick’s side. Stevie taps her clipboard with a pen.

“Let’s see Patrick and David…David and Patrick…” She trails, seemingly having a hard time finding their names on her clipboard while David tries very hard not to sink into the floor in embarrassment. “Ah, there we are. Patrick, since we’re adjusting store hours slightly for the carnival, I have you down to run rides down at the Wonderland Amusement Pavilion from 7:00 to 10:00 PM tomorrow night.” Patrick pumps a fist in the air.

“Sweet. Am I running the escape room? Please say I’m running the escape room.” Patrick pleads while David rolls his eyes. Stevie snorts.

“Afraid not, Patrick. Magic 8 Ball says you’re running the “Tunnel of Love” so you enjoy that, my friend.” Patrick’s mouth falls open in shock and then he solemnly nods, a faint blush to his cheeks as he looks over the information packet Stevie hands him. Stevie waggles her eyebrows up and down at David while he mouths curses at her behind Patrick’s back. David takes Patrick’s silence as an opportunity to reach out and rub a comforting hand across his back.

“So sorry you’ll be stuck with all those horny teenage couples all night, Patrick. That sounds very dark.” Patrick snorts and smacks David on the hip with the packet as he moves back toward the counter.

“Actually, be sorry for yourself too. Looks like we’ll be working the Tunnel of Love together, Mr. Rose.” David pales at that, shooting Stevie a look as she dances back out the door and off to cause destruction elsewhere, presumably. David groans and goes back to his stocking. He can feel Patrick’s gaze on him, and he wants to say something witty and nonchalant, but those things never go hand in hand for him. He finishes stocking the pasta and makes a run to Café Tropical for a to-go version of Patrick’s favorite tea latte. The charged energy in the store seems to settle for the rest of the afternoon all the way up until they close.

“So, um, about the carnival tomorrow…” Patrick starts as he rearranges a rack of t-shirts back into the correct sizes. David nods from his perch on the step stool where he is restringing some of the Christmas lights that have fallen. 

“Yeah? Sounds like fun to me.” Patrick breathes out an audible sigh of relief that David almost wants to question. “I like spending time with you, Patrick.” David adds quietly. There is a small crash from behind him and David can see the rack holding the t-shirts has collapsed in the middle. It looks like too much pressure had been applied right in the middle and the bar snapped and Patrick is staring down at the crumpled pile of t-shirts in shock. David bites back a smile and goes back to his work.

* * *

The next day, both David and Patrick are twitchy around each other. David falls off the ladder twice while hanging banners in preparation for the carnival. He picked out the teal and mustard colored banners because he thought they looked festive and Patrick shook his head fondly at David’s determined face. Patrick also chose today to wear cut offs for the first time ever and David nearly killed himself on the ladder because his eyes kept drifting to Patrick’s ass as he moved around the store doing inventory. The second time he fell off the ladder, he begged Patrick to switch places with him, making up an excuse about being afraid of heights.

“David, that ladder is half the size of your lifeguard post.” Patrick tells him, laughing at the pout on David’s face.

“Well then it’s probably something to do with my blood sugar. I’m going on a donut run, I’ll be back!” David excuses himself hastily and Patrick calls his donut order after him.

They close the store for the evening and David feels like a bundle of nerves. He got approval from both Stevie and Alexis on his outfit. Even though his current lack of taste makes him want to roll his eyes at it, he is wearing a black sweater with orange flames and black skinny jeans that even he has to admit show off his legs nicely. Around six o’clock, he gets a text from an unknown number. 

_See you in an hour! - P_

David’s heart flutters and he goes for a jog around the house just to settle his nerves before making his way toward the boardwalk. The Tunnel of Love is nestled into the back of the Wonderland Amusement Pavilion and although he’d joked about teenagers using it, it’s primarily a hot spot for the married couples to kill time as they wait for their kids’ ride tickets to run out. David ducks into the entrance and is immediately entranced by the garish reds, pinks, and whites that are splashed on the walls. The outlines of hearts cover every surface and it is all bathed in a warm yellow light. There are three little heart shaped boats floating gently in the murky looking water and David can hear the faint sound of nineties pop playing from inside the tunnel itself. Somehow, he has managed to arrive before Patrick so he stashes his bag inside the control booth and tries to figure out a way to stand that is both inviting and casually cool. Of course, Patrick strolls in just as he’s thinking of this, his face likely scrunched up in thought. Patrick gives him a shy little wave.

“Hey there.” He offers. “You’re actually early for once.” David scoffs at him.

“I can be on time to things.” David assures him. He rakes his eyes over Patrick’s outfit. He has also dressed for a chilly evening. He has on his usual dark jeans paired with white sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a soft looking maroon cardigan. David is surprised to notice it brings out a red tint in his hair and David can see his hair looks a little more tidy than usual, dark and slick like he’d put some product in it. As he gets closer, David can smell a wonderful, citrusy scent he’s also never noticed before.

“You smell nice.” He blurts before he can help himself. Patrick laughs and rubs at the back of his neck.

“Well thanks. Actually, your sister recommended it to me earlier today? Apparently that soap place down the block has been experimenting with men’s cologne and she insisted I take the sample she’d been given.” David immediately knows then that it’s not cologne but rather a bit of magic because he’s feeling weak kneed and loose as he breathes in more of the scent. Damn her and her meddling.

“It suits you, Patrick.” David purrs, the effects of the cologne making him feel bold. Patrick flushes as David steps out of the small booth to allow him to stash his stuff. David walks over toward the little boat in the front. He taps his fingers against it and shoots Patrick a look over his shoulder. “Don’t you think we ought to test the ride out for timing? I mean if we’re going to be running it together all night, maybe we should see how long it takes?” David's voice is smooth and silky and despite the confidence of his words, he’s secretly spiraling. These feelings are definitely his own but the cologne is undeniably amplifying his ability to flirt. Patrick stumbles out of the booth and makes a beeline toward David.

“That’s actually a really great idea. Let’s do it.” Patrick breathes out in a rush and David grins and ushers him into the boat. He heads inside the booth and hits the little button that starts the ride. A faint humming sound starts up as the ride comes to life, but the boat is inching along so slowly David doesn’t even have to run to catch up to it. Patrick has settled himself along the right side leaving a sizable space for David to his left. David gently lowers himself inside the boat and the boat suddenly lurches forward as it hits the track for the tunnel. They both make a noise of surprise as the movement upsets their seating arrangement and they are pushed together. David can feel the warm line of Patrick’s arm against his and Patrick makes a noise of shock. They both laugh nervously and attempt to move back toward their perspective sides of the boat, but the rocking keeps them from moving further than a few inches. Then the little boat enters the tunnel, and everything goes very dark.

“Um…” Patrick starts but then the tunnel starts to glow, and soft music begins to play.

_[Baby](https://youtu.be/MSch10KzYAo?t=42), _

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

David can feel Patrick inch closer and settle in slightly. The soft light of the tunnel reflects off his face as he stares up at the twinkling fairy lights above them. Before their very eyes, the tunnel starts to shift into a lagoon of sorts. David can see the magic as it happens, the walls push out, and there’s a warm breeze that makes them both sigh happily. What were formerly walls is now a line of weeping willow trees and their long branches sway where they touch the water. The sound of crickets and frogs mixes in with the music and it shouldn’t work but somehow it all does.

_[Does he love me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmotnS6KoZk), I want to know _

_How can I tell if he loves me so_

_Is it in his eyes, oh no you'll be deceived_

_Is it in his eyes, oh no you'll make believe_

_If you want to know, if he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is, oh yeah_

David dips a hand into the water and watches in wonder as the water goes from murky blue to crystal clear aqua. The fairy lights have transformed into actual stars and the moon reflects its silvery light off the water. Patrick shifts closer and wraps an arm around David’s shoulders. They both resolutely look anywhere but each other as the little boat inches along its predetermined path.

_Oh,[kiss me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N-qO3sPMjc&feature=youtu.be&t=38) beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silvermoon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Feeling bolder, David leans further into Patrick’s side, letting his head fall to Patrick’s shoulder. The boat turns a corner and the willows transform into cherry trees in full bloom. Their soft petals float gently in the breeze, falling into the water among the lily pads like confetti. They both relax further in their nervous embrace as the music continues to change.

[ _It's the way you love me_ ](https://youtu.be/dls_cBmUt7Q?t=27)

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)_

_This kiss, this kiss_

The music shifts again, and slow version of [the song Patrick sang the other night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsRUnInJ4CQ) fills the lagoon. Patrick tenses slightly but then he’s humming along. His hand strokes up David’s arm and David looks up at him. Patrick shifts and looks down at David and his eyes are bright. David waits, he can’t make the first move. Patrick must do this for himself, but David is aching to lean up and press his lips to Patrick’s. He wants to hold his face in his hand and kiss him with every ounce of emotion he feels welling up inside him at this moment. Patrick’s smile is nervous, and he leans down a little, putting himself right in David’s space like he belongs there. This is the moment; it’s so perfect that it _has_ to be. Patrick is actually going to kiss him!

“David…I’ve never done any of this, um, with a guy before and I—"

Suddenly, like a plug pulled from a drain, the boat stops and the entire scene fades around them. They are sitting at the start of the ride and Stevie and Alexis are both standing there looking at the two of them expectantly.

“I told you guys to work the tunnel of love, not ride it.” Stevie says, her voice full of laughter. Patrick hastily scrambles out of the boat, his cheeks flushed.

“Sorry Stevie looks like we’re all set here. Send the first group of riders in please.” Patrick mumbles as he slinks into the booth. David is staring at them both wide eyed and he shakes his head a little, frowning. Alexis puts her hand on her hips and hangs her head with a sigh.

“Darn it. I worked hard on that lagoon too.”

“Did you like my nineties kissing playlist?” Stevie asks, her face blank and David groans and buries his head in his hands in frustration.

* * *

Things are a tad bit awkward after the carnival. With just two days left on land, David is feeling somewhat desperate but not desperate enough to push. Although Patrick didn’t finish his thought entirely, David knows now that this isn’t something to be rushed, curse be damned. Patrick deserves a proper date: dinner and romance and then a perfect, gentle first kiss. David spends all of his morning shift as a lifeguard working up the courage to ask Patrick out properly. He is on his way into the store that afternoon when he hears Patrick’s angry voice from inside.

“What are you doing here, Rachel?” Eager to avoid a confrontation, David sidesteps the open door and leans against the side of the building, hidden from view. He can see them both in the reflection of the glass though. Patrick is frowning at the petite redhead, Rachel, like he is very unhappy to see her.

“What are you doing here, Patrick? When are you going to stop messing around and come home?” Her voice is small and sad but there is anger there too. “This store is absolutely hideous, Patrick. Like laughably so." 

“We’re working on it, Rachel and you’ve got no right—”

“We? Who’s we?” She asks angrily, her tone clipped.

“Well, um, my business partner and I.” Patrick tells her firmly and David smiles. Good job, Patrick.

“Business partner? Well I can only assume creative design is his area because, wow, Patrick, this is really bad. Like offensively bad.” Patrick sighs.

“I’ll admit, it’s a little rough and his taste is…not great but David just gets so excited.” David’s heart sinks. Okay, so Patrick has noticed he has awful taste as a human and is just humoring him. Fantastic. David decides he’s had enough eavesdropping and enters the store.

“Did someone just say my name?” He asks. Both Rachel and Patrick turn to look at him. David smiles at her warmly and holds out a hand to greet her.

“Hi, I’m David and you are?” He asks through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

“I’m Rachel, I’m Patrick’s fiancé.” She says as Patrick sighs loudly behind her. David blinks at her for a moment as he registers what she’s said.

“Oh. Okay, I’m…that’s. Okay.” He manages. He looks to Patrick who looks angry and David doesn’t know if it’s because David found out or because David is here now. “I’m just going to leave you to it then?” He offers. He can’t help the hopelessness that cracks down his spine, the horrible feeling of it down the phantom tail he gave up to be here. The world he gave up for this one. How could he have been so naive?

“David… _David_!” Patrick calls after him. He ignores him and runs straight for the beach. It’s a cloudy day and the beach is pretty empty, but he heads for the cover of the pier anyway. He tries not to think about how this is the exact spot where he set Patrick down after rescuing him from the water not three weeks ago. He sinks to his knees in the sand, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Dad…” He calls out, voice small and young sounding even to his own ears. No sooner do the words leave his mouth, his father appears in front of him. At first his expression is angry, but one look at David’s tear stained face causes his own expression to shift.

“David—" He starts, voice full of pity and David can’t bear it.

“Look, I know I screwed up. But I want to come home. Please let me come home. I can’t stay up here. I can’t…I can’t do this anymore.” Johnny’s eyes are full of sorrow and he waves a hand over the water so that it laps at David’s hands soothingly where they are buried in the sand.

“David, you can always come home.” He tells him and David closes his eyes, grateful even as he loses consciousness.

* * *

This time when he wakes up, he is on his back and the familiar shadow of the surface of the water is above him. His own true sky. He sighs and flicks his tail, the motion a little foreign now but he eventually pushes himself off the ocean floor with a huff. There is a small noise like a sob next to him and David turns to see Alexis. Her eyes are red rimmed and David smiles at her sadly.

“Alexis, I’m fine. I’ve still got two days left and we can—”

“David, no, stop.” David stops at the look of utter devastation that she gives him and then he can hear Moira, not far off, wailing.

“What’s going on?” Alexis shakes her head at the question.

“Remember I told you that magic has a price? You were supposed to break the curse, David, you were never supposed to be able to just come back.” Her hands flutter anxiously at her sides and David frowns at her. 

“But I did? I asked Dad if I could…” David stops suddenly as the realization hits him. “No!” He shouts in alarm and Alexis hangs her head.

“He took your place, David. Dad’s gone.” She moves toward him and wraps her slender arms around his frame as the two siblings collapse on each other in their shared grief.


	6. Chapter Six

David is once again on his rock, staring at the store. Now he sits with a combination of guilt and sadness as he watches Patrick shuffle in and out of the store. Rachel stays for a few days but she eventually leaves too, and Patrick walks a little taller but he still looks miserably sad. David attributes it entirely to Rachel leaving which is why it’s a surprise when his phone lights up with a text message. It’s from an unknown number.

_David, we need to talk. Meet me under the pier tonight at 11:00 PM. Warm Regards (you asshole) - Stevie_

David wants to ignore the message, but Stevie has been a good friend to him, and he still feels a little badly for how abruptly he left her. She deserves better. So, he goes. He swims up close to the beach and settles himself on the sand as he waits with his tail covered up in the water. He hears Stevie approach and to his surprise, she settles into the surf with him. They both sit in silence for a while just watching the water. Eventually, she sighs and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Look David, Alexis told me what happened after you left. I’m sorry about your Dad.” She tells him and he can see her sadness is genuine. David nods, willing the tears that well up in his eyes not to fall.

“Thank you for saying that. It means a lot.” She nods again, breathing out a heavy sigh before leaning back and then punching him very hard in the arm. 

“Ow! What the fuck, Stevie!” David yelps. She glares at him.

“How dare you leave me like that. How could you leave without saying goodbye? I thought we were friends.” Stevie’s words sting but she’s right in her anger and David hangs his head in shame. 

“I know, I’m sorry Stevie. After everything that happened…I just couldn’t stay. It hurt too much.” Stevie snorts and he glares until she shoves him again.

“You’re so melodramatic. Lucky for you, I’m still your friend and now you owe me one for being such a dick.” David wrinkles his nose at her. A splash at his side draws his eyes to her right where Alexis is settling into the sand. 

“No fair, Stevie, you said I’d get to watch you beat him up.” Alexis pouts. Stevie pats her on the back.

“Sorry, maybe next time. Thank you for coming.” Alexis nods determined.

“I just hope you’re right.” She says and lifts her hand. David wants to ask what she means when she grabs his wrist and snaps a silver bracelet into place. David feels his stomach turn over and then he is sitting in the tide in jeans. He yelps and scrambles backward onto the sand.

“What the fuck!” David cries. Both Stevie and Alexis smile at him.

“That bracelet will keep you human for about an hour.” She tells him softly. “But my magic works a lot like Mom’s. You need to get back to the water before the hour is up or…well, let’s not think about it. Promise me you’ll get back to the water in time, David.” Her eyes are so panicked that David reaches across Stevie to grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

“I promise.” He tells her and she gives him a watery smile in return. He looks down at the bracelet and notices a small timer counting backwards is etched into the metal. It currently sits at 58:22. 

“I told Patrick I had a surprise for him at the store.” Stevie tells him and he looks up at her in alarm. “He’s up there now. I checked before I came down here.” David shakes his head in disbelief.

“I don’t understand. He doesn’t want to see me, I’m sure.” He says slowly and both Alexis and Stevie roll their eyes at him.

“Yeah, no, he’s been a mess since you left. He gave me his two weeks’ notice this morning. He’s going to leave because he can’t bear to be here without you.” Alexis nods in agreement.

“Consider this us knocking your heads together, you lovesick assholes.” Stevie offers with a shrug. David stares at her in shock. 

“But I thought—”

“Well you thought wrong. He loves you too.” Stevie gives his hand a squeeze and they share a smile.

“David, go get your human. You’re running out of time!” Alexis shouts, flicking her wrists in a shooing motion, and David scrambles out of the water and toward the boardwalk. He’s feeling light in a way he hasn’t felt in a week. 

That light feeling quickly fades when he catches sight of the store and sees black smoke billowing out of the door. For the second time in two months, David sets off on pure adrenaline, running towards the store. The smell of burning plastic fills the air and David rushes inside. Patrick is slumped over the counter and David pulls him out onto the boardwalk. He takes his pulse and it’s steady, thank goodness. Once he’s sure Patrick is safe, he rushes to the back of the building.

The water laps gently at the boardwalk below him and David reaches out to it, closing his eyes in concentration. He curls his hand out over the water and raises it slowly like he has seen his Dad do a hundred times. He peeks and is surprised to see the water is actually obeying him. He raises the hand over his head and makes a throwing motion toward the burning store. The water follows his command and cascades right over the building, splashing onto the boardwalk on the other side.

“Fuck, this is harder than it looks.” David grumbles. The sound of glass shattering rings out and David tries again, this time with a little less force. The second time, the water lands directly on the building and emits a loud hiss when it connects with the flames. David repeats the motion again and again until finally the burning smell is gone. He goes to inspect the damage when his legs start to twinge. He looks at the bracelet and the timer is glowing brightly as it shows he only has five minutes left. Patrick is now sitting up, staring dazedly at the store and David jogs over to him.

“Hey, um, are you okay?” David asks lamely. Patrick stares up at him in shock.

“Yeah. I mean the store might be a lost cause but I’m okay. Thanks for saving me... _again_.” Patrick gives him a pointed look, still breathless from the smoke, and David grimaces. 

“How did you figure it out?” He asks and Patrick laughs, eyeing him wearily.

“Well the water works I just witnessed coupled with all the insane questions I’ve answered for you in the past three weeks kind of lead me to put two and two together.” David raises an eyebrow and Patrick laughs again. “Okay so Stevie might have told me. How long do you have on land?” David frowns and glances down at the timer.

“Well I actually need to get going—” Patrick grabs his hand and David stares in shock.

“No, David, please, I need you to hear this. I broke things off for good with Rachel and I am miserable without you in my life. You make me feel right.”

David opens his mouth to say something but the bracelet buzzes and David glances down and sees it now says two minutes. He rushes toward the beach and Patrick follows him. He’s nearly at the water when he collapses to his knees because the pain in his legs is excruciating. Patrick pulls him into his arms. 

“I should’ve done this weeks ago.” Patrick mutters and then, finally, their lips meet in a soft kiss. The pain in David’s legs slowly subsides as he wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck to deepen the kiss. Patrick hums and presses in closer and it’s perfect. David hears a clicking sound and they both break apart at the noise. They look down to see the silver bracelet lying in two pieces on the sand between them.

“Um, that can’t be good.” David whispers. He moves to his feet and Patrick steadies him when he nearly pitches over.

“Woah, easy there.” Patrick tells him and David feels so strange. He feels a sense of permeance in this body he hasn’t felt before. Maybe this is what dying feels like or maybe he’s having a heart attack or maybe—

“David! You did it!” Alexis' voice rings out from behind him. Patrick and David turn to see Stevie and Alexis running toward them and David notes that two familiar figures are swimming alongside them in the water. David’s mouth drops open in shock when he sees Johnny and Moira.

“What? I don’t understand.” David cries out. Johnny nods at him and Moira wraps a hand around his arm.

“Well, David, when your heroic lover kissed you, the curse was broken meaning your father has returned to us.” David turns to Johnny with a smile.

“Glad to have you back, Dad. I’m so sorry for everything.” Johnny waves him away.

“What’s a week of metaphysical transformation in the grand scheme of things? Patrick, I presume?” Johnny stretches out his hand and Patrick immediately wades into the water to shake it.

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rose.” Johnny smiles at Patrick and points for emphasis.

“Likewise. You take care of my son.” Johnny tells him with a tone of sadness, regret, and maybe even a little pride in his voice. Patrick nods immediately.

“Of course, sir.” David frowns at the finality in his father’s voice and Moira notices.

“Ah, yes, you’re human now, dear. Consolation prize?” David’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open in surprise. Stevie gives him a look.

“David, are you okay?” Patrick asks, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. 

“What, yes, I’m happy. I love y—it here but what about my family?” David finishes, a faint blush to his cheeks when Patrick gives him a knowing look at his near slip. Moira tuts at him.

“David, we’ll come visit you, of course.” She tells him with a wave of her hand like it’s obvious. 

“But how?” He asks curiously. Moira smirks slightly, her tail swishing back and forth behind her in the water. 

“David, darling, how did you think Mummy knows so much about humans?” She tells him as Johnny sighs.

“Moira….” He warns but she smacks him lightly on the arm and puts a little distance between them.

“Oh John, honestly, were we going to lie to them forever?” Moira waves her hand in circles until she is standing upright in the water in a gorgeous black and white dress.

“Surprise, children, you’re half human!” Moira beams as David and Alexis stare at her in shock.

“Well there’s that.” David said slowly.

“Oh, now I can finally regale you with the tale of how your father and I met! Those of you with fully human parentage might recognize me from my work on daytime television prior to my mysterious disappearance. I had a very promising role on a daytime soap opera called “Sunrise Bay” and we were shooting on location near the coast—”

David pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration as Patrick rubs his back soothingly.

“I like your family, David.” He tells him brightly and David pokes him in the side.

* * *

Less than a year later, they are all gathered together on the beach once more. David and Patrick kiss each other under a pergola covered in beautiful cherry blossoms. The gold of their wedding rings glint brightly in the sun and they press their foreheads together after their first kiss, grinning madly at one another. Alexis presents the humans with silver bracelets and they each head to the water under the pier. Stevie slaps her bracelet on and dives into the water, the green of her tail popping up for a moment before she disappears beneath the waves. Alexis follows after her, diving beneath the surface of the water to follow her friend. 

Patrick sits in the low tide and David watches in fascination as his legs transform into a brilliant iridescent sapphire and white scaled tailfin in an instant. Patrick lets out a little shout of surprise and David snaps on his own bracelet and dives into the water with a shout. He shakes out his own tail before resurfacing and pulling his still-stunned husband into the water with him. Beneath the waves, Johnny and Moira still look polished and pristine in their wedding looks from the waist up. Alexis and Stevie float on either side of them holding their wedding bouquets out and smiling at them as the newlyweds come to a stop in front of them. Johnny is holding David’s old crown and Moira is holding a matching one for Patrick.

“Welcome home, Prince David.” Johnny says setting the crown on his head.

“First dual citizenship on land and sea, should be interesting.” David grins at him and Johnny pulls him into a hug.

“I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again, you can always come home, David.” Johnny whispers into his ear.

“Um, hang on, you’re a prince?!” Patrick half shouts. David turns to Patrick, who is staring wide eyed at him from beneath his own crown. David grins at him. 

“Surprise, you are too.” Patrick huffs out a laugh and pulls him in for a long, deep kiss.

And they, of course, live happily ever after.

**FIN**


End file.
